Coffee Clarity
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Nico hated hospitals. He had spent too much time in them for his sister during their childhood. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Nico didn't know what to do with Percy Jackson when they met, but falling for the skater wannabe hadn't been part of the plan. Nicercy. Mortal AU.
1. Americano

**Hello FFN world! I'm kinda back again.**

 **The idea for this story began festering after rereading a John Green novel and glancing at a Tumblr post. I've no idea where it's going, but I'm hoping for a happy ending. Because I wanted a semi-normal update schedule, all these chapters will be shorter than my normal length. Now, seeing as I feel the need for one this time…**

 **Disclaimer: Excluding the witty plot, obvious headcanons, and character development throughout, I own nothing. Riordan owns my babies…I mean, the characters.. All real life facts have been supplied by creditable websites. If information is incorrect, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Pairings:** _ **Nico/Percy (main)**_ **with Bianca/Thalia, Jason/Reyna, and a few more briefly mentioned/hinted at. Both Nico and Percy have past relationships, but let's not give those away just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

 ** _Americano*_**

" _Why are you being so positive!?"_

" _Why are you being so negative?"_

Nico took a sharp breath. Bianca was complete infuriating, the way she acted so calm. She acted as if there wasn't a problem in the world. She pretended like everything was perfectly fine and she was going to live forever. Well, she wasn't, and couldn't help but Nico worried.

He didn't think there was a time when he wasn't worried about his older sister. Her immune system had always been shit. She was always missing school because of some illness when they were kids. As a child, Nico hadn't been able to stop worrying about her. It was only made worse when Bianca turned twelve and was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Disease. She'd taken it the best a preteen could and overcome it in the end. That was until she had relapsed.

When he was younger, it was easier for Nico to buy into Bianca's positive bullshit. She was trying to save her little brother from a world of worry and it had worked. Nico had believed his sister was invincible. He believed that she was phasing through something, that she would come back better than ever. She had. When the cancer was gone, Bianca had bounced back.

Nico wasn't naïve this time. He'd done his research. He knew that Bianca's hair falling out wasn't a sign of regeneration, but a side effect of her treatment. He knew what the odds looked like when the cancer came back and he was scared. He couldn't lose his big sister. It didn't matter if he wasn't a child any longer, he would always need her. That was why her laidback attitude was having such an effect on him. Didn't Bia realize that he cared? She acted as if she was _okay_ with dying and leaving them all behind.

He couldn't stay in the same room with her when she was like that. He couldn't listen to their doctor tell Bianca her options and her _laugh_ as if something positive would come out of it. There was _nothing_ positive about their situation. She could die yet she cracked jokes. She told everyone to "stop looking so depressed". She made a party out of it and Nico couldn't pretend to be happy this time. So he left.

The Italian wouldn't be gone long. In fact, Nico had already stolen two coffees from the nurse's station, planning to bring one to Bia as a peace offering. He'd head back, after the doctor had finished speaking with her. Their father could tell him about Bianca's options later. Getting the news from Papa, who saw the seriousness of the situation like himself, would be easier than listening to Bianca wave off the gravity of her life.

Nico glanced down at his own coffee. It was too watered down for his taste, but Bianca would enjoy it. She'd appreciate the gesture, at least, then grumble about it requiring more sugar. That was how his sister had always been.

"Hey. Come on. Look up." Fingers were snapped _right in front_ of his face, causing Nico to stumble backwards and, very nearly, cover himself in coffee. The speaker snickered. "Sorry. Just wondering if you could do me a favor. The nurses are _refusing_ to give me a coffee. Something about eating since my appetite's back. Bullshit, right? Anyway, you've got two cups. Can I have one?"

Nico raised his eyebrow at the teen. He wasn't very impressive. The teen was at least a head shorter than Nico and wobbling on his feet. The guy's skin was an odd shade too, as if it was once that cliché sun-kissed tanned but had paled with illness. The least impressive thing about the guy was his obnoxious grin and blue beanie, as if he was trying to resemble a skater without actually being one.

"Did it ever occur that I swiped the second coffee for someone of importance and not some scrawny wannabe skater?"

"Ah! You wound me so!" Skater slapped a hand over his heart. "I am of importance! Maybe not to you, but I'm of importance to someone else. Don't downplay my importance because you don't know me, yet. _Mad_ , that's what you are. Completely _mad_."

Nico snorted. "You've been watching too much BBC if you think you can get away with that use of the word 'mad'."

Skater had the audacity to grin. "Yeah, but only a little. I stole my friend's laptop for the day and have been bingeing on Baker's series. Makes the whole hospital shit less annoying when I get to watch the Fourth Doctor solving universal problems. Know what I mean?"

He felt a smile playing on his own face. "Baker's your favorite?"

"He's my mom's favorite, so I didn't have much of a choice but to like him when we've watched his DVD over and over," he shrugged. "Ten's cool, though." He licked his lips. "I could definitely drool over him for hours. Sadly, I don't have his DVD. Yet!"

Nico laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say. Personally, I'm more of a Nine fan. Eccleston's portal of the Doctor won me over."

Skater nodded in approval. "Yes! Eccleston was great. He was like a puppy in a leather jacket. Ten still wins my favorite for the drool factor, though."

The Italian gave a nod. Okay. Maybe skater wasn't exactly a skater, or a wannabe skater. He wasn't _that_ bad. Nico held out one of the coffees. "You've kept me entertained and therefore earned an offering. Enjoy your illegal drink."

"Ye _esssssssss_!" Skater eagerly took the cup, drinking it overenthusiastically. "Damn. That's weak, and not very hot." He sneered. "Bring me better coffee next time."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll be bringing you coffee again?" _Or that we'll see each other again?_ Yes, Nico planned on being there every week for Bianca's treatment, but there was no telling if Skater would ever cross his path again.

"Call it Fate. She likes giving me hints sometimes as compensation for fucking up my life." Skater winked. "See you around, Sexy." He took a large gulp of his coffee before walking off. Nico tried to follow the skater with his eyes, but there were too many people and Skater was swallowed in them.

The irrational part of him hoped he would run into Skater again. He could use someone like that in his life, someone that was so carefree and just rolled with the punches. As Bianca had said, he was still a teenager and needed to relax. The rational part argued that no, he didn't need anyone. He needed to be there for his sister if Bianca's cancer decided to nosedive. He wouldn't waste time on silly things when Bianca might not be around much longer.

There was only one thing he was certain of. Next treatment day, he was swiping coffee again.

* * *

 ** _*Americano-a shot or two of expresso with hot water added_**

 **Yes, all my chapters will be named after coffees. Most of the time it'll have a "greater mean" that can be found based on something to do with the coffee. Example. This chapter is called Americano because of how Nico sees Percy, a wannabe skater.**


	2. Cappuccino

**So, I'll be participating in National Novel Writing Month in November, meaning updates will be spotty.**

 **Disclaimer: Excluding the witty plot, obvious headcanons, and character development throughout, I own nothing. Riordan owns my babies…I mean, the characters.. All real life facts have been supplied by creditable websites. If information is incorrect, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Pairings:** _ **Nico/Percy (main)**_ **with Bianca/Thalia, Jason/Reyna, and a few more briefly mentioned/hinted at. Both Nico and Percy have past relationships, but let's not give those away just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

 ** _Cappuccino_**

Bianca's next appointment was two weeks later. It was her first appointment of many with this round of chemotherapy. His older sister was, of course, as cheerful as ever. This attitude was made all the more obvious by, not only Nico's gloominess, but Thalia's pissy attitude. Bianca had, apparently, refused to reschedule their date, meaning it was happening after her treatment was finished for the day.

Instead of watching Bianca crack jokes and Thalia give that worried smile of hers, Nico decided to do as he did best. Wonder off. His sister wouldn't mind and Thalia wouldn't notice. It was a win-win.

It was only as Nico was sneaking from the nurses' lounge that he heard, "Hey! Don't think you can skip out on me sexy!" Smirking, he turned just in time to see Skater jogging up to him. He took a few ragged breaths and wobbled. Nico thought he looked scrawnier than before. Nonetheless, he held out the extra coffee. "Very good. I am training you well."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I was getting it for someone…"

"Important. Yes, and we've been over this. I _am_ important, just not to you yet." Skater happily sipped away at his steaming cup. It brought some color to his cheeks.

Waving him off, Nico rolled his eyes again (to which Skater commented "They'll roll right out of your head one day!"). "Whatever. You just keep telling yourself that." He sidestepped, pulling Skater with him, as nurses rushed by. "Why can't you get your own coffee?"

"Nurses won't let me. Something about eating real food once my appetite's back." Skater walked in the opposite direction of the cancer center and Nico found himself following. "I say bullshit. If I want coffee, I should get coffee! Mom's going to get some substance into my stomach later. Why deprive me of this joy now?"

Nico tsked. "Very, very true. Father tried something like that to Bianca this morning. Crazy man didn't even realize the only reason Bia didn't put up a fight was because Thalia was bringing her a giant cup when she picked us up."

Skater raised an eyebrow. "Thalia? Would this Thalia happen to have a Grace in her name?" Nico nodded. "Course, course. Not that many Thalia's in this world. She's cool. We went to high school together, even lived in the same apartment building for a while."

It was Nico's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You go to Olympus High? Why haven't I seen you around?" He was sure he would recognize Skater, especially if he hung out with Thalia and Bianca's 'gang'. Maybe he had graduated with Thalia two years ago, but that didn't seem likely.

"I'm homeschooled now." He offered. Skater took a sudden turn then sunk into one of the waiting room chairs. "I like it here. It's great for people watching. Plus, no one really notices anyone, so we could be talking about murder and wouldn't seem out of the ordinary."

Nico snorted. "Do you talk about murder often?"

"Nope. Just commit it." He snorted. "Nah, I'm not that cool. Have my own TV series if I was. Now sit. You'll draw attention, which is the _opposite_ of what we want." Despite himself, Nico slipped into the chair at his side. "So, when _did_ Thals go lesbian? Last I heard, she was still attached to Luke."

"You don't _just go_ lesbian."

"Openly gay teenage boy here. I know this, but I'll rephrase myself because I enjoy being given coffee by a sexy Whovian. When did she start dating this Bianca girl?"

"This 'Bianca girl' is my sister." Nico rolled his eyes. "They've been dating for just almost two years. They got together right after graduation."

Skater nodded calmly. "So _she_ 's this important person of yours….Makes sense. Thals probably got tired of Luke getting shagged by Tavy all the time, decided a boyfriend wasn't worth it." His smirk was hidden by the rim of his cup. "Don't ask. It was _really_ fucking complicated. I only know because I witnessed the drama." He sighed too loudly, sagging in his seat. "Fuck. Sprinting toward you was a dumb decision."

"You did not run _that_ much."

"Enough for me!" Skater snorted. His eyes drifted around the waiting room, eventually settling on a couple in the far corner. "See them? Bet their story is hilarious."

Nico slouched down in his chair to hear his whispers. "Their story?"

Skater nodded. "Yeah. Everyone in the ER has a story." He rolled his eyes. "See the way he keeps shifting and biting his lip? Obs ("Did you just say 'obs'?" to which Nico was ignored.) he's uncomfortable. She's worried, but also pissed from the way she keeps glaring in his direction. Mhm. A lot of different things could have brought them here, but most are _entirely_ uninteresting so I won't bother. I bet…I bet they were experimenting in bed and something got stuck up his ass. Yeah. That would explain why she's worried, but obviously pissed off that he would do something so stupid. He's uncomfortable, well, sitting with something shoved up there is _extremely_ uncomfortable after a while. I should know from experience."

Nico smiled as he listened. Skater had a nice voice. Even as he over exaggerated everything and told an insane story that couldn't be true, yet Nico would easily believe it with the way Skater spoke with such confidence. He was…interested. "How would you know?"

"Ex-boyfriend enjoyed watching me squirm during class. He was such an asshole."

"I'll take that's why he's an ex." Skater made a face but ultimately nodded. After a long stretch of silence, Nico muttered, "What's your story?"

Skater glanced at him over his cup. "My story? Dear Sir, you haven't even asked my name yet…or taken me on a date. I don't simply give away such a valuable piece of information without incentive first and foremost." He yawned. "Must be getting about that time. I best head back before idiots begin looking for me."

The Italian followed suit. "Head back where? _Which_ idiots?"

He downed the rest of his coffee, tossing the paper cup in a bin. "That's all part of the story, so I better get a drink first." Skater winked, brushing Nico's shoulder as he walked passed.

All Nico could do was watch, dumbfounded. Just as Skater was disappearing around the corner, he called, "Hey! I'm entitled to a name."

Skater glanced over his shoulder. "A name?"

"Yeah." Nico grinned. "I have to start with a name before that date of ours, don't I?"

Skater's smile was brighter than any Nico had seen in this hospital (most patients and families of patients didn't smile). "Name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

Then he was gone.

* * *

 ***Three equal parts: a third espresso, a third milk, a third froth. If frothed correctly, it is not supposed to be so distinct and broken apart but rather a smooth, silky texture blending each of the elements,**


	3. Mochachino

**A bit shorter than intended...but it's something. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Excluding the witty plot, obvious headcanons, and character development throughout, I own nothing. Riordan owns my babies…I mean, the characters.. All real life facts have been supplied by creditable websites. If information is incorrect, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Pairings:** _ **Nico/Percy (main)**_ **with Bianca/Thalia, Jason/Reyna, and a few more briefly mentioned/hinted at. Both Nico and Percy have past relationships, but let's not give those away just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

 ** _Mochachino*_**

On the drive home (the chemo had taken a lot out of Bianca so Thalia reorganized their date-night into a movie night at the di Angelo house), Bianca wouldn't stop grinning at him. After a few minutes of uneasy shifting, Nico finally inquired what her problem was.

"You're being all brooding."

Thalia smirked at Nico through the rearview before smiling at her girlfriend. "He's always brooding, love."

"Eyes on the road," Bianca chided before turning back to her brother. "It's a good brooding. It's like…you're happy. That means something good happened. Did you meet a boy? Tell me all about him!" She reached out for Nico's knee, only to have the teen dodge.

"If I have to keep my eyes on the road, you can't yell in the car." Bianca childishly stuck her tongue out. Thalia snorted. "I am curious, though. Did you meet some poor sap who will tolerate your moodiness?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm only as moody as you. Eyes on the road now. Wouldn't want Bia to cancel your date." Why did he put up with Thalia? No one would care if Bianca's girlfriend didn't like him. They were already great as pissing the other off.

Bianca smacked his leg, to which her brother only grinned. "See? You haven't smiled at me in months, not like that. Something, or someone more likely, lifted your mood. Please, grace me with the ultimate knowledge of this brave soul so I may suffocate him with my hugs of gratitude."

He could never be sure if Bia's childish banter only came out around him, or if this was how she acted around everyone. He had never seen a different side to his sister. She had always been a playful, loving, and slightly overprotective sibling. When she was a senior at Olympus, he had been an entering freshmen and not allowed into her "friend group", meaning he had absolutely no idea what she was like with others. Nico suspected it was strikingly similar to the Bianca he knew, if her teasing ways with Thalia were anything to go by.

Always wanting to please her, Nico offered, "Yeah. I met someone. He stole my coffee then started talking _Doctor Who_."

His sister nodded in understanding while Thalia snorted. "Fucking nerd," was muttered under her breath.

Nico looked at his sister, offended. "Not going to defend me? You always do when your _arrogant_ girlfriend insults me."

"Well, she's not wrong this time. You _are_ a nerd, Neeks. I can pull out your Mythomagic _and_ comic collection to prove it." She glared at Thalia. "It _could_ have done without the profanity, though." Nico smiled smugly until the glare turned in his direction. " _And_ , she's not always arrogant. Thalia is very loving and totally not as arrogant as, say, your narcissistic friend."

He slumped in his seat. "Alabaster is not narcissistic. Arrogant, yes, very, but narcissistic is off."

"Not by much." Thalia pipped in. "That boy is crazy and I do not know how you put up with him. If it wasn't for Ethan, I would say he is completely hopeless."

Before Nico could jump to the defense of his friend, Bianca cut in. "Enough fighting! I want to hear more about this boy." She twisted in her seat until she was fully facing Nico. "What's his name? Where does he go to school? _Is_ he still in school? I know I don't have control over you, but if he's in college, I'm totally background checking his ass."

Nico snorted. There it was, his protective Bianca. He wouldn't trade her in for anything in the world. "Yes. He's still in school. He's currently being homeschool, but before that he went to Olympus. He knows Thalia, apparently, from before you two started dating."

Thalia raised her eyebrows. She met Nico's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Must have been there before I graduated…What's his name?"

He wasn't sure why, but he hesitated. Thalia meant well, she did. She saw him as a little brother, and would protect him as such, but he didn't want to share. So far, Percy was only his. No one knew about him. No one knew about their strange friendship.

Then he saw Bianca's face. Her eyes had lit up and she was genuinely excited. He hadn't seen that look in a while. All her smiles over the past year seemed so fake compared to this one. "His name's Percy Jackson." Thalia stiffened. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know. It can't be that bad. You _do_ overreact a lot. Besides, if it _is_ that bad, Percy will get around to tell me. He barely knows me right now." _Yeah, you barely know him too. Why so defensive?_

His sister cooed. "That's so cute! It'll be like Romeo and Juliet! Only Juliet is a guy and I _refuse_ to let this end in death! My little bro will get a very happily ever after." She reached back and pinched Nico's cheek until he smacked her hand away.

Thalia didn't relax and her frown only deepened. Nico raised an eyebrow but the girl only shook her head. "You want to find out on your own, so I'll let you find out on your own," she muttered. "Just…take my warning seriously when I say not to get too involved. Percy…he runs when he thinks people will be hurt. He's too loyal and self-sacrificing. I haven't heard from him since I graduated…don't let yourself get hurt Neeks."

"You're not allowed to call me that." Receiving a glare, Nico offered her a nod. "I'll be careful Thals."

"Good." She pulled into the di Angelo driveway. "Well, you know the rules, brat. Bia and I get the entertainment room, make sure everyone knows that too. We've got a date and we don't need a pest like you around to bother us."

Nico snorted. "Whatever you say princess pinecone." He darted from the car before she could hit him. One thing Thalia hated from the nickname she'd wholeheartedly earned, which was exactly why he didn't hesitate to use it on her. If she could call him death breath, he could call her something equally embarrassing.

* * *

 _ *****_ _ **This is a cappuccino or a caffe latte with chocolate syrup or powder added.**_


	4. Frappuccino

**Escaping my NaNoWriMo word count to deliver some fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: Excluding the witty plot, obvious headcanons, and character development throughout, I own nothing. Riordan owns my babies…I mean, the characters.. All real life facts have been supplied by creditable websites. If information is incorrect, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Pairings:** _ **Nico/Percy (main)**_ **with Bianca/Thalia, Jason/Reyna, and a few more briefly mentioned/hinted at. Both Nico and Percy have past relationships, but let's not give those away just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

 _ **Frappuccino***_

Percy Jackson ambushed him the next week when Nico drove Bianca to her treatment.

The siblings had just walked in the door when the skater appeared from, seemingly, nowhere and grabbed Nico's arm. "We're going on an adventure!"

"What?"

Percy Jackson rolled his eyes. "This is your only chance. Come with me, or not, but preferably come with me."

Bianca pushed Nico's shoulder. "Go. I can walk myself. I don't need my baby brother to watch after me, despite what Father thinks." She smiled at him and gave Percy a nod. "Nice to see you again Jackson."

Percy's entire face darkened and turned up to Nico, bright green eyes pleading. Sighing, the Italian offered Percy his hand, which Percy happily took, and allowed himself to be pulled away. He didn't know where they were going but, according to Percy, he was in for an adventure.

The adventure led him to the hospital roof. A scratchy hospital blanket had been spread out. Laid across it were two coffees and a few cookies, obviously taken from the nurses' station. Percy plopped down and helped himself before looking to Nico. "Well?" Needless to say, Nico followed suit.

It was only after eating the offered cookie (they were store bought; Hazel's homemade ones were so much better), that he was allowed to speak. "What is all this?"

Percy took a sip of his coffee. "It's a date. I told you that I required a date and you said you would give me one, but I'm impatient."

"I said that last week."

Shrugging, he pushed a coffee to Nico. "I stole it for us this time. Enjoy."

He accepted the cup with a smile and shake of his head. "How the nurses don't realize someone is stealing from them, I will never know."

"It's only once a week. They must not think it's important enough to investigate." He chuckled into the rim of his cup. "That girl…is she your someone important?"

Nico blinked. "Yeah. She is. Well, she's the one I was originally taking coffee for." He glared at Percy. "Which you stole causing me to forfeit my cup to her."

Percy did not smile as Nico intended. He sunk further down until he eventually laid on the ground. "Oh." He rested the cup against his chest. "Your girlfriend?"

The Italian nearly choked, spilling coffee on his jeans. "Girlfriend? No. _No!_ Never. Gross. No, Bianca is my sister. I mentioned that before."

"You never said Bianca was your reason you were coming to the hospital, only mentioned that you had a sister named Bianca."

"Oh." Nico flushed and looked down, not being able to meet Percy's eyes. "Don't have a girlfriend."

"No boyfriend either?" When Nico glanced over, Percy had pulled the beanie to cover his eyes. Hearing nothing, he smiled. "Good. I wasn't about to be a homewrecker. Plus, you know, I'm possessive of what's mine. If I ever become your important, I won't be willing to share you."

Nico frowned. "Bia's my top priority right now. She's my only important."

Percy just shrugged. "I think she wants you to find another important. After all, as you said last time, she has Thalia. You're allowed to have more than one important…I don't believe I've learned your name yet."

"I suppose that will be important if this date turns out successful, or even if it doesn't. Nico di Angelo at your service Percy Jackson."

Percy's eyes shot open. "You're one of the di Angelo's? As in, son of Hades di Angelo, that top shot lawyer that owns half the world?"

Nico snorted. "Father doesn't own half the world. Why does everyone assume that?"

"Cause you're loaded." He rolled his eyes. "Damn rich people. Don't have any clue about the value of a dollar."

"Hey!" Percy raised a lazy eyebrow. "I know the value of money. I live on an allowance. I have to save up for what I want. Just because it's in bigger sums and presents tend to be more expensive doesn't mean I don't value that." He received only a shrug and "Whatever you make yourself believe." "You're insufferable."

Percy grinned. "Maybe, but you're still around so I can't be that bad."

Nico actually smiled. "Maybe…" He rolled onto his back, shutting his eyes against the sun. "Tell me something about yourself. Pick whatever you want, I'm willing to hear anything."

Percy was quiet for a while. "…I love my mismatch family." His voice was barely above a whisper. "It started out as just my mom and me, my father wasn't in the picture. Mom eventually remarried, my Wicked Step-Father, but he isn't worth mentioning beyond the fact he gave me a little brother. Tyson's great. Everyone loves him. Of course, Mom loves both of us and, despite the shit she went through with Evil Step-Father and wouldn't trade us for the world. Thankfully, Wicked Step-Father died and released us from his curse. About two years ago Mom married Paul; he's an English teacher at Goode and is helping Mom with my homeschooling. I like him. Paul's…Paul's everything I would want in a dad. Then, there's my biological father, the sperm donor. He's just coming back into the picture, is helping out my mom with my treatments. He's not a complete asshole…mostly just absent and has no idea what to do with a kid." He let out a long sigh. "And, that, is my screwed up family life in a bundle."

"Damn." Even Thalia and Jason's home life hadn't been…so chaotic. They'd lived with their drunk of a mother until Jason's freshmen year, when she got into a car crash. Then, they moved in with their mostly absent father and cow of a step mother, as Thalia usually referred to her. It wasn't bad because they had each other, Jason had confessed one day. Percy's story was one a completely different level. "Well, your mom obviously loves you and that brother of yours."

Percy smiled. "Yeah. I guess she does, huh?" He made a few satisfied noises and rolled to his side. "Tell me about your family. It must be great. You lot get whatever you want and get to live in that mansion. Did you ever get a pony? Don't give me that look! I've always wanted one."

He snorted with how Percy reacted to his raised eyebrow. "No, I've never had a pony. Hazel has one, though, Arion. Hazel's the youngest of us. You met Bianca already, if her reaction to you says anything. The oldest of us is Thantos. He's in college right now, going to work with Papa in his law firm eventually. We're…not as close as we could be. There's a family night once a month, and Persephone—Father's newest wife—tries to make family dinners happen as often as she dares, but it's a big house. We all have our own things we like doing. Bianca and I are closest out of everyone, but even we have our own separate things. The rich life doesn't make you any happier, just content."

"Totally not what I expected to hear," Percy admitted. "I know that money doesn't buy happiness, but I just thought…I don't know. The di Angelo's from the papers always looked really happy."

Nico shrugged. "We can be, sometimes."

 _Beep….Beep…Beep…_

He glanced over in time to see Percy sit up. Percy pulled out a phone and grumbled, "Damn. My time's up." Setting aside his empty cup, the skater stretched. He looked like a cat. "Exchange numbers? Maybe we can meet up in the real world, outside the hospital, some time. This place is such a downer."

Nico nodded, taking the offered phone and adding his number as a new contact. "I expect a call from you. Don't just ditch me like a parent in the mall."

Percy snorted then broke out in laughter. "That's a…new one," he barely got out as he clutched his stomach. "Fuck. Didn't realize you had a sense of humor di Angelo." He groaned as he stood up, but swatted Nico's hand away when he was offered help. "I'm not some old woman. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Rolling his wrists, he raised an eyebrow at Nico. "Coming?"

And so they went. Percy disappeared before Nico had the chance to say goodbye. Nico rolled his eyes. "That's rude," he called after the skater, hearing a laugh in return.

"Nicky, you're all smiley!"

He blinked. Bianca stood in front of him with that goofy smile of hers. She looked worn and her skin was paler than normal. _Must have been rough today_. Still, Nico offered the smile he reserved just for her. "No reason. Are you still insisting on getting ice cream?"

Bianca's smile dropped some, but not enough for anyone but him to notice. "Yeah. I'll only be able to get a small, though. My appetite has flown away." She hooked arms with him. "Let's be on our way."

 _Beep._

She tsked. "It's a hospital Nico. Put your phone on silent."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Bet yours isn't," was muttered as he pulled his cell out.

 _Told you I wouldn't forget. Another 'date' next week? –Perce_

Nothing could stop the grin as it pushed onto Nico's face. Percy Jackson was something else.

* * *

 _ ***** **consists of coffee or other base ingredient (e.g., strawberries and cream), blended with ice and usually topped with whipped cream**_


	5. Cafe Au Lait

**Consider this a New Years gift, apologizes for the delay. We finally get some Hazel and co. as an extra treat.**

 **Disclaimer: Excluding the witty plot, obvious headcanons, and character development throughout, I own nothing. Riordan owns my babies…I mean, the characters.. All real life facts have been supplied by creditable websites. If information is incorrect, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Pairings:** _ **Nico/Percy (main)**_ **with Bianca/Thalia, Jason/Reyna, and a few more briefly mentioned/hinted at. Both Nico and Percy have past relationships, but let's not give those away just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

 ** _Cafe Au Lait*_**

Summer ended too quickly for Nico's taste. He didn't want to waste time with school when Bianca was stuck at home by herself. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had both Thalia and Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna's older sister, to keep her company when the older girls didn't work. Plus Persephone had made a point of staying home more often with Hades not wanting his oldest daughter to be home alone. There wasn't a reason to worry, but that didn't change the fact that his father did.

"You're not even listening, are you?"

Nico glanced up in time to have Reyna smack him. "You are going to fail if you don't pay attention. I'm not bailing you out this time, and I won't let anyone else either."

"Rey, ease up." Jason rolled his eyes. "It's the first week, and our senior year to boot. The teachers don't expect us to pay attention yet."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. Nico ducked his head, knowing that look well enough and not wanting it to be turned on him. "You have a test on the material you've been learning in math on Friday."

Jason's eyes shot open. "When did she say that?"

"Tuesday. Even I heard that Jase," Nico chuckled. As expected, Jason frantically went through his bag to see if, in fact, they had a test on Friday.

 _Beep._

 _What time does Olympus let out? –Perce_

Nico grinned and responded back with a simple _3._ Percy had been steadily texting him more and more over the past week. It had gotten to the point where had slept through his morning alarm, twice, because of their late night conversations. The phone was swiped out of his hands.

Reyna's eyebrows arched. "Who's Perce?"

Jason stopped his search and tried, to no avail, to get the phone from his girlfriend. "Did you finally meet someone? Bro, why am I only hearing about this now?"

Rolling his eyes, Nico muttered a, "I'm not a 'bro'," and snatched his phone back just as it beeped again.

 _Diner on third at 4? I'll let you buy me a sundae? –Perce_

Nico sent a _sure_ back before looking to his two best friends. "You haven't heard anything because I'm not sure where it's going yet. If it turns out that he's not interested, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "We, as your _best friends_ , don't care if you think it will or will not work out. We want to make sure you're happy and this guy won't hurt you."

"I know Rey," the Italian muttered, not meeting her eyes.

Jason cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah. We care about you. Now, what was the message about, since my _oh so lovely_ girlfriend wouldn't let me see?"

Nico flushed, fidgeting. "I'm buying him a sundae after school…"

Reyna snorted. "You're going on a date? Not a first one, either, from the sound of it. That's serious enough to tell not only us but your little groupies too. I insist on being informed following the first date next time."

"Give 'im a break Rey. Nick was going to tell us. Just got to give him time. You know how shy our brooding bad boy is," Jason snickered. Nico didn't even look away from his phone to properly sneer at him. The blond frowned. "You've got it bad. Who is this guy and what makes him so great?"

Reyna watched Nico. The Italian had a small smile on his face as he text away. It was the first time in the past year that he looked genuinely happy. "Whoever Percy is, I like him. He makes Nick happy."

"What if he's a creep?" Jason whined. "Does he go to our school? I've never heard of a Percy before. What if he's just trying to steal our dear Nico's innocence?"

The Italian glanced up at that. "You're more innocent than I am, Grace," he snorted.

The Puerto Rican chuckled. "I doubt Nico would put up with a creep. He's not _that_ horrible a judge of character." Their teacher walked in. She tapped Nico's desk. "Phone away. Dr. Claymore doesn't tolerate electronics."

Nico nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

 _Gtg. Class –Nick_

 _Me too. Mom says I'm slacking off too much –Perce_

 _See you at 4 –Perce_

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

Nico found the second reason for keeping his friends in the dark during lunch. Jason was horrible at keeping secrets; he always had been. This skill, or lack thereof, revealed itself when the blond casually asked about Nico's date in front of their inner group of friends. Hazel jumped on it immediately.

"Nico has a date!" This, of course, got all of their table's attention. "Who? Where? When? Do I know him?"

Jason visibly shrunk under Nico's death glare. "Oops. Sorry Nick."

"You'll be sorry," Nico growled. Only after he was satisfied that Jason had been frightened enough did he turn to his younger sister. "It's not really a date. We're just going out for sundaes."

Reyna coughed. "It is a date, and not the first one, either." Her grin was wicked, despite Nico's death glare being refocused on her. "It doesn't work on me, Nick. Besides, Hazel would get all of this out of you eventually. It would just take longer. If I recall correctly, you are weak to her 'please brother' eyes."

Nico offered her a snarl before turning back to Hazel. She was, in fact, giving him those 'please brother' eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. "His name's Percy. I like him and want this to go well. If it does, I'll tell you more. Okay? Nothing before that. That means no spying," Hazel deflated some, "No sending this one to spy," he jerked a thumb toward Leo, who hid behind Hazel, "and no asking questions until I offer answers."

Hazel whined. "But I want to help! You're not exactly the romancing type." Nico glared. "Well, you aren't!" Her hands settled on her hips. "You're a loner, Nico. You have friends because you were paired with Reyna and Jason in a project during freshman year and because Will has excellent gay-dar. Dating _isn't_ your thing. If you screw this up, there's no guarantee you'll find someone else."

"Gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

" _Nico_ ," she hissed. "I want you to be happy. Seeing as you've decided to keep him a secret, this Percy makes you happy." Hazel reached across the table and snatched up his hand. "Be careful. You've had one boyfriend before and that ended in a breakup after only a few months."

"Ally and I were a horrible couple. Do _not_ use that as an example."

Hazel huffed. "Shush. The point is…be happy. Don't end this new relationship when you and Percy have a disagreement like you almost did with Alabaster _multiple_ times. If he's worth it, fight for him." She didn't allow Nico to pull his hand away until he nodded. "Good. Now, I brought cookies for everyone."

* * *

 ***"a pampered cup of coffee", calling for warm, steamed milk in the place of cold milk.**


	6. Ristretto

**Disclaimer: Excluding the witty plot, obvious headcanons, and character development throughout, I own nothing. Riordan owns my babies…I mean, the characters... All real life facts have been supplied by credible websites. If information is incorrect, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Pairings:** _ **Nico/Percy (main)**_ **with Bianca/Thalia, Jason/Reyna, and a few more briefly mentioned/hinted at. Both Nico and Percy have past relationships, but let's not give those away just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

 _ **Ristretto***_

Percy was there when Nico arrived. He had selected a booth in the corner of the diner by the large window. Considering their second meeting (or would it be considered a first date? He couldn't be sure), it was probably for people watching. This would certainly be an interesting date.

Sliding into the booth across from Percy, Nico found the skater creating pictures out of spilled salt. He chuckled, having expected as much from him. The chuckling brought Percy's attention up. He offered Nico a smile before finishing off his creation with a 'tada'. Nico couldn't tell what it was be from his angle, but clapped and praised anyway. This small gesture was enough to lift Percy's mood as he demanded a sundae topped with rainbow sprinkles.

"To match your sexuality?" Nico teased.

Percy grinned. "Personality, more like it. But, sure, the rainbow sprinkles can represent your sexuality." Nico childishly stuck his tongue out and Percy laugh. The day was getting brighter. "Careful, Mister Macho Man. You don't want to ruin your tough appearance by playing around with me."

"As long as you're smiling, I don't care what everyone else thinks. They don't matter when you're here."

Percy's face tinted red. Their waitress cooed (she chose the worst time to arrive). "Awe, that's so sweet." The blonde woman placed a large sundae, with extra rainbow sprinkles, in front of Percy. Nico arched an eyebrow. They hadn't ordered yet. "I saw you had someone, so I added a few extra scoops of vanilla for you, Perce." She leaned near Percy and loudly whispered, "Keep him. He's a sweetheart."

The brunet's face was an even darker scarlet when the waitress left. Percy buried his face in his arms and groaned, loud enough for the waitress to hear him and giggle. "Dunno why I put up with her," was muffled into the arms of his flannel.

Nico dropped down, resting his chin on folded arms, to be eye level with Percy. "Who is she?"

After another minute of self-loathing, Percy rested his chin on folded arms as well. "She's Silena. Uhm, she babysat me when I was younger and we, well, we stayed friends. It helps that she works at my mom and I's favorite diner, so I see her all the time. Kinda taken on like a big sister role. It's great. I can crash on her couch when I need to get away from everyone, but she's overprotective and always trying to match me up with people." He chuckled. "Go figure the one she didn't pick is my favorite." Releasing a content hum, he snatched up one of the spoons and scooped a glob that Nico suspected was primarily hot fudge into his mouth.

The Italian followed suit, grabbing the other spoon. He pushed aside the toppings and dug until he found vanilla ice cream in the center.

Once Percy had devoured most of the hot fudge and caramel as well as making an undistinctive picture out of his sprinkles, he brought his attention away from the sundae. "Did you really mean it when you said no one else matters as long as I'm here?"

It was Nico's turn to flush. "Yes." He ran a hand through his curls. "I really like you Percy. I didn't think I would at first—you were just this annoying little skater wannabe who stole my coffee—but you managed to win me over. I want to give this, whatever _this_ is, a chance."

"No matter what?" Percy's lip quivered.

"I want us to try," Nico voiced again.

Biting his tongue, Percy nodded. "Consider that after I explain. Don't look so innocent. I'm sure Thalia's already told you that I disappeared off the map two years ago. She's right. I did disappear. It…was hard to keep in contact with my friends. When I was finally stable enough to find them again, well, they had already moved onto bigger and better things. I was just a high school friend, long forgotten. No need to disturb the peace because of my woos."

The word stable flashed out at Nico. He had heard it used a few different ways by doctors over the years. "Okay, something happened and you couldn't stay in touch with people, then they didn't want to be contacted when you could," he reasoned. "I understand. If you have to go 'off the map' again, I'd like a warning. I don't want to worry for no reason. At least…call me when you have the chance."

Percy managed a weak smile. "I don't want to go off the map again. Last time I didn't have an option. I would this time. 'Sides, Annie wouldn't let me disappear." He ate more ice cream, disturbing his sprinkle picture. "Two years ago, I started getting pains in my legs. I'm a swimmer and had quite a walk between my mom's apartment and Olympus High, so I didn't think much of it. I'm used to my muscles burning and bones aching. I dealt with it.

"After a month, the aching wasn't only after a swim practice or when I was trying to fall asleep. My legs started hurting all the time. I thought I was overworking them and cut a few practices out of my schedule—there weren't any competitions that term so the coach didn't care. That, of course, didn't help."

Percy took a shaky breath. Nico clasped their hands together. Percy smiled and nodded. "I fractured my fibula a few months later. I had been running for gym class and it broke. Nothing special. The doctors were shocked when they saw my x-rays and found that a fractured tibia wasn't my worst problem."

 _No_. Nico tightened his hold on Percy's hand.

The brunet's voice shoke. He had finally met Nico's eyes. "Apparently, I had developed tumors in my tibia. They'd spread to the fibula and weakened the bone, causing it to fracture. O-osteosarcoma; bone cancer. Yeah, I know. Talk about dark secrets." His laugh was humorlessly and dry. "It's gone away a few times, only to come back a couple months later. That's why I'm at the hospital, because I'm getting treatment. I should have told you before you got attached," his voice got quiet, "before I got attached... I wouldn't blame you if you walked away. As that chick from that book said, 'I'm a grenade'." He pulled his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest to prevent it from being grabbed again. "So, yeah. Now you know. Feel free to leave whenever you want."

Nico's chest tightened. Oddly enough, it wasn't because Percy had kept this from him. Yes, he probably wouldn't have gotten attached if he knew; he would have at least attempted distancing himself. He was already going through hell thinking about losing Bianca. Thinking about losing Percy after barely having the chance to know him…it stung. What really got to him about this was that Percy expected him to leave because of this.

He turned his hand palm up on the table. "I said I liked you. An illness doesn't change my kind-of-more-than-a-crush crush. I want to get to know you, Percy Jackson. If this couple thing doesn't work out, then we can stay friends. We have enough in common to survive a 'break up' thing, I think."

Percy snorted. "Because _Doctor Who_ and coffee are enough."

"They _are_. Add in your smartassery and that damn sure is enough to keep me coming back." Nico grinned. He pushed his hand closer to Percy. "Give me a chance? I won't be changing my mind about you. Nothing you say at this point will make me walk away. After all, how could I hurt someone as adorkable as you?"

"I'm _not_ adorkable." He huffed but he took Nico's hand anyway. "And you're paying for my sundae, and scheduling the next date. I've put two together so far. _Two!_ That is two too many!"

Percy's smile is what assured Nico that everything would be okay. As long as he continued smiling, there wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

 _ ***the coffee choice for those who like to get straight to the point; a very concentrated espresso shot**_


	7. Vienna coffee

**Silly little me thought a creative writing class would be fun and easy. Considering my neglected fanfics, I was so wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: Excluding the witty plot, obvious headcanons, and character development throughout, I own nothing. Riordan owns my babies…I mean, the characters... All real life facts have been supplied by credible websites. If information is incorrect, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Pairings:** _ **Nico/Percy (main)**_ **with Bianca/Thalia, Jason/Reyna, and a few more briefly mentioned/hinted at. Both Nico and Percy have past relationships, but let's not give those away just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee Clarity**_

 ** _Vienna Coffee*_**

"You're so lame."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Five."

Percy blinked, pausing in the action of lifting his glass. "I'm sorry?"

The Italian smiled. "That's the fifth time you said I was lame—"

"That's the first time I used the word lame!"

"—Or any variation of the word." Percy huffed and rolled his eyes, but Nico could only grin. "You're adorable."

Percy stuck his tongue out at him. "Am not." As his boyfriend (yes, he claimed that damned Italian as his boyfriend after a solid month of dating) kept laughing, his glare grew more deadly. "You're a jerk."

Nico was breathless as he got out, "Six." In Nico's opinion, the slap to the chest he received was worth it. He found it hilarious that the reason he was such a jerk was his choice of a date. It was the second one following their ice cream date, one that Nico had planned, and Percy was not pleased with his idea of a picnic date. Even after he had devoured the pasta Nico had made and was now munching on pie, Percy still muttered about how unpleased he was. Though, the sweet smile he had when he thought Nico wasn't looking told an entirely different story.

The Italian laid back on their blanket. It was a nice day for a picnic. Nico had been watching the weather for a week to ensure his plans weren't ruined because some weather god got his panties twisted. So, maybe Percy was right. The picnic date was cliché, and may have been a little lame, but Nico liked the idea. It was sweet, simple, and allowed them to be alone. Not completely, they were in a public park, but it was close enough. He felt pressure against his side as Percy joined him laying on the blanket.

"It's hot today."

Nico didn't need to look to know Percy was raising an eyebrow, or very well attempting to raise one. "Yeah. Was there a point behind your statement?"

"I just find it odd that you're still wearing your beanie on a day like this," Nico hummed. He felt Percy stiffen beside him. "You're always wearing it. I was wondering if there was a reason or you were really some hipster-wannabe-skater and have been lying to me this entire time." When Percy didn't laugh, his stomach dropped. "Perce?"

"Drop it."

"What?"

Percy sat up, his face only a few inches away from Nico. "I'm politely asking you to drop it. Don't make me use force, because I totally will."

Nico chuckled. "Oh, what will you force upon me?"

A shy smile curved as Percy's lips. He leaned down until those lips pressed against Nico's ear. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of. I could very well make you forget your name, Nico di Angelo."

"Who's that?" Nico offered a joking smile and finally— _finally_ —got a smile from Percy as well. "I'll drop it for now. How does that sound?"

Percy's eyes lit up. "That sounds like you're the absolute best boyfriend anyone could ever have." He dropped his head to rest against Nico's chest.

The Italian tsked. "I guess it's a good thing you're the only person I want to date, huh?"

"Yeah, it means I'll just have to fend off all those jealous girls without having to worry that you'll cheat on me."

"Girls?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

Percy only nodded. "Girls. They'll say you're too gorgeous to be gay. That's fine, though. It means I get to see that broken look on their faces when I kiss you."

Nico wrapped his arm around Percy, letting his hand settled on his hip. "Is that when I'll finally get a kiss?"

"Oh, is that what you've been waiting for?" Percy pulled away, leaning over Nico until their faces were only a few inches away. "Why, what do you take me for, Mister di Angelo? I'm not such a loose man that I'll give out on our third date!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize we still lived in the nineteenth century and I was courting you, Mister Jackson." Nico rolled his eyes, smile never falling from his lips.

Percy's face screwed up. "Ew, no. Don't call me that. Mister Jackson was my grandfather."

Nico chuckled, "And Mister di Angelo is my father. Shall I pick a pet name then?"

"You're _sooo_ romantic." Percy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"I can think of much better things you can do with that tongue of yours."

Again, Percy's face screwed up. This time, though, he pulled away and untangled himself from Nico. "I take it back. There is nothing romantic about you. Absolutely nothing!"

Nico sat up as well, wrapping both arms around Percy and pulling him against his side. "I'd like to think I'm very romantic. After all, I thought up this very cliché picnic date—"

"Which has been very lame."

"And I brought coffee to you every day despite the nurses telling you no—"

"I would hardly call a few random encounters every day. And, if I remember correctly, I had to steal the coffee from you on multiple occasions."

Nico kissed the side of his head. "Only the first time."

Percy bit his lip. "…That's not what you told me."

"Sorry." Nico kissed his cheek. "I lied. It won't happen again, promise."

Percy's jaw moved as he gnawed on his lower lip. "It better not. I'm pretty laid back, but I won't tolerate liars."

"Okay." The Italian pressed a kiss to the corner of Percy's lips. Percy stopped moving. "I won't lie to you again. Plus, at the time, we were barely more than strangers. I would like to think that rewards me a one-time pass."

Percy let out a shaky huff. "We were friendly acquaintances …but I suppose that does entitle you to a pass. You're not obligated to tell acquaintances everything." He turned his head toward Nico and gave a small nod.

Smiling, Nico took the gift for what it was and kissed him.

It wasn't anything special. In fact, Percy pulled away after a few seconds, cheeks red and a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. By movie magic-first kiss standards, it would get a four, and the kiss only received that much because of, what his sister would call, the adorable situation.

Yet, Percy's nod and that little smile were what Nico considered the best part. Percy trusted him. Trust was the most important thing in their relationship at that point. The entire world was just in front of them and there was no point in waiting for it to come toward them. No, Nico planned to jump toward it.

Nico kissed the side of his head again, just above his ear. Then, he whispered, "I really like you, Percy."

"I like you too Nico."

He couldn't see, but Nico hoped that little smile was still present.

* * *

 _ ***is coffee or espresso topped with whipped cream. Milk is sometimes poured into the coffee/espresso before adding the whipped cream. Vanilla, chocolate, or cinnamon is sometimes sprinkled on the cream**_


End file.
